Currently, capacity of a wireless mobile communication system is mainly restricted by inter-cell interference. To solve this problem, numerous researchers have put forward a concept of mutual cooperation between base stations to make full use of signals propagated across a cell boundary instead of regarding these signals as interference or noise, thereby improving spectral efficiency and system coverage. From an operator's angle, a major cost of the cooperation between the base stations comes from a backhaul (Backhaul) facility that connects the base stations to each other. Therefore, determining an effective backhaul cooperation policy becomes a key to ensuring a lowest possible cost in upgrading the backhaul facility between the base stations.
In the prior art, information transmitted by the backhaul between the base stations is usually one type of the following information: receive signals after quantization processing, estimation signals after equalization processing, bit information after decoding processing, and soft bit information after soft demodulation. For example, when receive signals after quantization processing are transmitted, optimal performance of the cooperation between the base stations can be acquired in an interference scenario, and required backhaul capacity is relatively large; or when decoded bit information is transmitted, required backhaul capacity is relatively small. In the prior art, some coding technologies are further utilized to perform compression coding on transmitted data, so as to improve backhaul transmission efficiency.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that at least the following defect exists in the prior art: The performance of the cooperation between the base stations and the backhaul capacity are not comprehensively considered in the prior art, thereby causing low backhaul transmission efficiency.